


No way.

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After City of Heavenly Fire, After clockwork Princess, Cross Over, Ducks, F/M, Funny, M/M, Past character meets future Character, TDI meets TMI, TMI meets TDI, Time Travel, To the Past, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Clary makes a rune that sends them back in time.





	No way.

"Clary this is insane," Magnus said looking through one of his book. "Half your body could end up in 1987 and the rest in 2134." He shut the book, and with a wave of his hand if floated back to its spot on the shelf. 

"It can't be that bad Magnus. We'll be fine." Clary said. She was trying to come up a time traveling rune. Meeting Picasso had always been her dream, and now she actually had a chance at meeting him. All the tings that she could learn from him made he mind explode. 

"I agree with Magnus," Alec was leaning against the wall admiring Magnus from afar. 

"Thank you Alexander," Magnus smiled at his fiance. 

"If your going to do this, don't see Picasso. Do something important." Alec said adding on to his previous statement. "Go back and kill Hitler or something like that. Or Valentine." 

Clary thought about it. "Then I wouldn't be alive. Jace wouldn't be your Parabatai. And who know what would have happen with you. You might have never got together with Magnus." 

"Exactly what makes this even more dangerous," Magnus said. "You could change this for better or for worse, and not even know about it." 

"Magnus," Clary said. "We're going." 

He sighed. "Jace you have to be against this." 

Jace put his hands up in surrender. "I don't like the idea of Clary getting hurt, but she's going to do what she wants to do. I can't stop her." 

"Fine then," Magnus said. " but I'm going with you." 

Clary smiled brightly at them. "Too bad Simon couldn't be here." 

"Ya," Izzy said. 

"I got it," Clary said excited. She was about to meet one of he idols. She carefully drew the rune and waited for the purple portal to show. "Ready?" She asked them once it popped out of mid air.

"Lets go," Magnus went through the portal first.

 96969696969696

They landed with a large thump. They stood whipping the dirt from their clothing and hair. 

"I thought Picasso lived in France?" Izzy asked. 

"He does," Clary said looking around. 

"This doesn't look like France," Izzy said.

Magnus looked at the building that they landed in front of. "Correct," He said. 

The door opened up to the building. "You there," The women said to them. Her face crunched up. "Magnus Bane what are you doing here?" She walked done the stair. 

"Who is she?" Alec asked Magnus, but he never answered. He ran towards and picked her up in a hug spinning her around.

"Put me down Bane," She said both angry and happy. He set he down firmly on her feet. 

"I'm sorry Charlotte, it's been quite some time since I saw you last." He said. 

"What do you mean? Your were just inside talking to Tessa just moments ago." she explained.

"Magnus where are we?" Clary asked walking closer the Magnus and Charlotte.

"This is the London Institute,"  Charlotte said. 

"What year?" Jace asked. 

"1849," She said. "May I ask what you are wearing, and why?" She looked at Izzy who was wearing a skin tight dress that showed much of her skin. 

"Lets go inside," Magnus suggested. "We have a lot to talk about." 

969696969696

Everybody was sitting at the table.  Magnus had arranged it so every body from the 2000's where sitting in front of there ancestors. Clary sat in front of Henry and Charlotte, beside her was Jace in front of Will and Cecily, Gabriel  beside her. Izzy and Alec in front of Sophie and Gideon. The other Magnus was busy in the Library, but would be out soon. 

"Tell us what is going on Magnus," Will demanded. 

Magnus pointed towards Clary's side of the table, "Right now you are sitting in front of you ancestor." He pointed to the other side. "You looking at your children's, children, children, children and so on." 

Will laughed. "Herondales have dark hair, not golden hair." He pointed at Alec. "He looks more like me then he does."

"Things change," Magnus said.

"Well I don't believe you." He said crossing his arm.

"Will," Tessa said calming him down.

Magnus rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe I missed you. If it make you feel any better Tessa's his ancestor too."

"Then that means," A smile broke out on his face. "That means we have a baby, or more then one. And we get married." He kissed her on the cheek. Tessa smiled too.

"Magnus?" She asked.

"Yes Tessa," Magnus said. 

"What happens to me?" She asked him. 

He cleared his throat. "I've thought about this all. I'll tell you every thing and any thing you want to know. But, I'll have to erase your memory shortly after."

"Magnus are you sure that is safe," Clary asked. 

"It'll be fine," Magnus said. "So any questions." 

"When do I die," Will asked. 

"Right to the death I see. You die at 76 with Tessa and Jem right beside you." Magnus told them. 

"What about our kids," Will's face lit up. 

Magnus nodded his head. "And you have two children. James and Lucie." 

"James," Tessa echoed back. "Like Jem." Will took her hand in to mine. 

"What about me," Tessa asked.

"You stay here for a while. But after James and Lucie die you came back to America." Magnus said.

"What about Jem?" Will asked. 

"It only took about 130 years for him to get a cure for the yin-fen," Magnus said. "Then well, him and Tessa go to LA and end up getting married." 

"A cure?" Will said surprised. 

"I saved him." Jace said quickly. 

"How?" Will asked. 

"Well you see I was dead and Clary used _the_ wish to bring me back form the dead. Then Lilith took advantage and got into my head back to bring back Clary's evil demon-blooded brother. I ended up with the heavenly fire that I couldn't control, and iI burned the yin-fen out of him." 

"It seems like you have fun in your time," Will said to Jace. 

"Tons," Jace replies just as sarcastic as Will. Both Clary and Tessa can see the resemblance. 

"What about my son, Charles. What will happen with him?" Henry asks. 

"Ah, yes," Magnus said. "Good kid. Very bright. Who you really need to be asking about it Mathew." 

"Mathew?" Charlotte questioned. 

"Your second son." Magnus said. "He gets into lots of trouble. Do you know the academy?" 

"...yes" Charlotte said worried about what Magnus was about to say. 

"He ends up making the South wing explode." he said bluntly. "Then he gets expelled, obviously." 

Will snorted. "Your kid, the counsels son no less, gets expelled for the academy." 

"So does yours," Magnus said stopping Wills laughter. 

"Why?" Tessa asks. "Did he help Mathew?"

"No. You see James had this gift to turn into a shadow and most of the children didn't like that. One day he got angry and...I really don't know the whole story." Magnus explains. "and Mathew wanted out of the school because he wanted to be with Henry more." Henry smiled. 

"Turns into a shadow?" Will said.

"Tessa is part Demon. Did you honestly believe that side of her wouldn't get passed down to your children?" Magnus said. 

"Well...I just haven't thought of it." Will said. "I didn't think we'd ever have children." 

"Well I don't have any demon powers." Jace said. 

"Other then being a total pain in the ass." Alec said. 

"Ya," Jace said. "But you still love me." Alec flushed. 

"Because I have to Parabatai." Alec Lightwood said. 

Will slammed his hands on the table. "Your Parabatai is a Light _worm_!"

"Oh, Will give it up." Cecily said. 

"No," Will said. "First your in," Will shivered. "in love with one. And my, very great grandchild is Parabatai with one." 

"Why Lightworm?" Alec asked. 

"Because Benedict Lightwood got demon pox, then turned in to a giant worm" Will said. 

"The demon STD?" Jace commented. "That sucks."  He smirked to himself then said, "Alec you don't think..." He thought it was funny watching Alec's face turn tomato red. 

"I," Magnus started. "It is a very rare disease and I am only half demon." He took a deep breath. "Any more questions." 

"What about us?" Cecily asked. 

"Oh," Magnus said thinking for a minute. "You and Gabriel get married, with will bickering about it the whole time, but at the same time happy for you. I quite like you daughter Ana. She's one of the only Lightwoods I like." 

"What about us?" Izzy said shocked. 

"Well, I like you, and obviously I _really_ like Alexander." Magnus sent a wink at Alec. "Ana was, very confident, self assured, and very respected. If Ana didn't like you, nobody did. she rejects the binary gender identity, and dates many women in her life time. Which many people in the Enclave disapproved of. It takes the 130 years to accept a gay shadowhunter." 

"It's still difficult." Alec said. "Hate to say what it's like here now." 

"It hard, some get killed for it." Magnus cleared his throat. "Now onto your boys. Christopher is an inventor just like Henry. Henry was is mentor. He was also very awkward especially around girls. Your youngest son, Alexander Lightwood, is...Well I don't know a lot about him. He's 13 years younger them Christopher." 

"That all sounds fun," Gabriel said. 

"And us?" Gideon said. 

"You name your daughter Barbara after your mother. She was very gentle. You have another daughter Eugenia, but I don't know a lot about her either. Then there Thomas." 

"Thomas," Sophie said remembering her dear friend. "A perfect name." 

"Him, Christopher, James, and Mathew were all friends. He was very shy and sick when he was younger. And he loved music. Gideon even sent him to Spain when he got older."

 "It's weird talking about us in the Past sense." Sophie said. 

"Well Sophie dear, you are all dead accept for Tessa." Magnus said. "Tessa's the reason I haven gotten married or had any kids accualy. Too painful." 

"Wow, thanks for that Magnus." Tessa grumbled. 

"Your also the reason I'm getting married, and to a mortal." Magnus said. 

"Why?" Tessa asked. 

"Because you don't regret it. You do get remarried you know?" Magnus said.

"I do? To who?" 

"Jem." Magnus said. "Who is a mortal." 

Will smiled lightly. 

"Doesn't it bother you?" Jace asked. "I'd hate it if Clary would marry Alec"

Alec snorted. "I'd hate it too. Don't worry." 

"If Tessa ever found love again, I would be over joyed if it was Jem. He's a good man." Will explained. 

"Well I think that's a good point to leave off on, if you'd excuse us." Magnus said. 

"Not so fast Bane," A voice said at the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DHUN DHUN DUN.   
> P.s I found all the stuff about the kids from Fandom.


End file.
